


A Whole New World

by Cas_Youre_An_Assbutt



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underfell¡Papyrus - Fandom, Underfell¡Sans - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Graphic Violence, NON-CONSENSUAL SCENES WILL TAKE PLACE, graphic sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Youre_An_Assbutt/pseuds/Cas_Youre_An_Assbutt
Summary: This is very sexual, so if you’re looking for smut, you’ve cum to the right place–as long as you read the long-ass note ( sorry ) , because the character and human anatomy descriptions are there, and you may be triggered by what I write. You have been warned.( Seriously. I know that the note is long, but the story–especially the smut–won’t make as much sense if you don’t read the human anatomy part. )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely don’t know everything about Underfell. If this makes you unhappy because I “don’t know how their world works” or some bullshit like that, get over it. I’ve only picked up what I have here and there from reading a few different comics, so I know that I don’t know everything. However, this is //my// take on Underfell because I’m filling in their characters and world how I want them to be. This is merely //based upon// Underfell. If you can’t get over the fact that these are //my// plot decisions as the author, read something else.  
> For those of you who just cum for the smut, I feel. The smutty stuff will start in the line with an asterisk, but in the first chapter, there will not be any. Sorry, babes.  
> I wrote out a long-ass explanation about knowing that my work is triggering, how it’s my right–where I live–to post it, and my right on this site, as they have specifically designated a main tag for it, but it didn’t save, so I’ll summarise. I also explained that I know damn well that I’m sexualising a terrible thing. In short, I have been verbally, physically, and sexually abused, so I know what I’m fucking writing about. I am fully aware that it’s a triggering plot. No, I do not condone any of those things. Everyone deals with abuse in their own ways. I deal with it by controlling the way it happens in my work by, quite literally, rewriting what happened. No, this is not exactly what happened to me. I have merely incorporated some details. If you will be triggered, do not read my work. Everything clear?  
> Final note, the character is genderless and named Cas. They’re chubby/fat, about..ninety-seven-and-a-half kilograms, or and two-hundred fifteen pounds, standing at 1.77 metres, or five feet and nine-and-three-quarters inches. The way that I write human anatomy in almost all of my books, stories, fanfictions, etc..–excluding plots that specifically involve cis, non-binary, and/or transgender characters–is that every person has an orifice that becomes slick with natural lubrication–unless they have a medical problem or something–when its owner becomes aroused, like a vagina. They also have something that resembles something along the lines of a clitoris and a penis. It can be sexually stimulated, and, through it, one can ejaculate–but not urinate, unlike a penis. Also, everyone has mammary glands and can carry a child, assuming that they are fertile. Species have no effect on one’s ability to become pregnant. The difference between “male” and “female” is their ratio of testosterone to oestrogen. Their facial and bodily bone structures are affected by those levels, but they are easily reversible changes if the person wants to start or stop taking a different hormone. This does not apply to the Undertale/Underfell characters, as they are magic monsters, not human. Their anatomy is completely different and unique in their own ways. I will describe everything else more as I write the chapters, okay? That’s about it. Happy reading!

     I shove my left hand into its pocket of my jeans, biting my lip as I nervously glance over my shoulder every few moments, paranoid of possibly being seen. My fingers fidget with the guitar pick in my pocket, my other hand clinging to the straps of my heavy book bag and guitars’ double case with my right hand.  
     I continue to ascend Mt. Ebott, slightly out of breath, but I’m far more desperate to get away from those freaks than worried about being winded.  
     Eventually, I reach the top, panting, trying to regulate my breathing, but it’s..little difficult to do with such thin air.  
     I brush my hair from my sweat-dampened face, biting my lip a bit to suppress a grin, having forgotten that I’d both cut and dyed it how I’ve always wanted to before I left; fiery red in a short, choppy hairstyle.  
     I smile and laugh to myself, suddenly realising that I’m _finally **free**_  from those assholes–from _everyone_! I’ve thought up the perfect plan! No one ever comes up here because they’re terrified of potentially encountering a monster.  
     I’m not afraid, though. If a monster ever were to come through here, I probably wouldn’t even react. Nothing scares me anymore. Not after..  
     I sigh, shaking my head to clear my thoughts before a potential smoke stop catches my eyes. The last thing my lungs need right now is for me to inhale anything, I know, but..fuck it. I’m finally free. This deserves a mini celebration.  
     I sit down on the rock I was eyeing after checking it for spiders, ants, and any other creepy-ass crawlies. I then take out the vape I stole from a classmate a few months ago. I turn it on to let its atomiser heat up as I look through my–also stolen–bottles of “juice.”  
     After a few moments of shuffling through them, I settle for cotton candy and put some drops into the cartridge, revelling in its light, sweet scent as it heats.  
     When it beeps, I smile and raise the pen to my lips, taking a long, deep drag. I hold it in my lungs for a while, excitedly thinking about how free I feel–how free I _am_ –before exhaling. I watch as the wispy vapours fly out into the rest of the air, playing with my new lip ring.  
     It’s a bit sore, as is the piercing on my tongue, but..eh. I’ll get used to them. Besides, they aren’t unbearable pains. I’ve definitely gone through worse.  
     After a few badly needed drags, I decide to turn it off because I don’t want to waste any of it. After all..I’ll be living here for..probably what will be the rest of my life. I’ll only go back down if I’m desperate.  
     When I finish packing that away, I pick up my stuff again, having decided to look for a place to actually set up to live. As I walk, though, I notice that there are cracks in the ground, and I, wary of it, step to the side where the soil is firm before continuing to walk.  
     As I continue, however, I realise that the cracks in the ground become more frequent.  
     I bite my lip, assessing my situation, “Shit..”  
     I turn around to try to get the Hell out of here, but I see that the cracks have traveled into the path I just walked.  
     Realising that I’m trapped, I sigh, as there is nowhere to step without a crack.  
      _I’m so going to regret this._  
     I take a step, anyway, to get it over with, and I feel myself fall through the soil. I turn onto my side as quickly–and as best–as I can in midair–before I feel myself slam into the ground.


	2. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. I posted that, at the time of me beginning to write this chapter, forty-five seconds ago, and it has already been read by four people. You guys are thirsty and prowling for smut, lmao. Thank you for being interested in my work! I appreciate it! <3  
> ( At the time of me coming back to my writing.. ) Jesus Christ, when I checked back in an hour later, it had //one hundred eighty-seven hits!// Now, a week later, it has one hundred ninety-seven! Jesus Christ. xD You are thirsty fucks.  
> ( Now, at the time of posting this because I finally have time. Things have been chaotic lately ) Okay, you are truly thirsty fucks. All four hundred forty-two of you. I feel, though. I indicated smut–which there will be! I’m working on that chapter, actually. It won’t be this one or the next one, but it will //probably// be the chapter after that. (: Happy reading!

     I take in a shallow, shuddery breath after I make contact with the ground as a sharp, resonating pain shoots through my right hip.  
    _I am so fucked.._  
    I take in another uneven breath and grit my teeth before shifting onto my left side. I pull up my shirt and move my pants with a trembling hand to assess myself, slightly worried about what I might see.  
      _I_ definitely  _bruised the bone. I don’t think that I cracked it, though.. Hopefully.._  
     I slowly pull my shirt back down and shift so that I can sit up properly, but I immediately regret doing so.  
     I hiss in pain, my right hand darting to hold my hip as I pant slightly.  
     Trembling, I force myself to stand, shifting my weight onto my left side and biting my lip as I take a shaky step forward. I timidly–and sparingly–allow my weight to fall upon my right side.  
     I grimace and pause for a moment, leaning onto my left side, but I force myself to continue limping forward as my right hand cradles my injured hip.  
     After, kind of, teaching myself how to now walk like this, I find my stuff and swing it all onto my left shoulder to lessen the weight on my right side, telling myself that I’ll check it all for damage later.  
      _I probably broke my vape pen’s charger.. Damn it..and my guitars are probably fucked.._  
     Along my way, I find a long, wooden stick lying on the ground. I carefully pick it up, thankful that I can now bear my weight on something other than my fucked hip. With a slightly broken smile, I continue down the dimly lit corridor of the..cave, I suppose, into which I probably fell. I don’t really know where I am.  
     Panting, I stop when I reach an arch that appears as though it had been cut out of the wall a very long time ago, the markings appearing almost..royal?  
      _Oh God.._  
     Though every fibre of my very being screams at me not to enter into whatever new Hell awaits me in the next room, I continue.


End file.
